


The Smell of a Rat

by aheadfullofwrackspurts



Series: Like Father, Like Son [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofwrackspurts/pseuds/aheadfullofwrackspurts
Summary: Harry enters his third year at Hogwarts and his father is acting a little strange. How did a crazed killer escape from Azkaban and what has it got to do with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I'm back with the third instalment of my 'Like Father, Like Son' series. As well as updating this story, I am also working on another story, 'Facility', so updates may be a little slower than usual. I've also uploaded two chapters for this one as the first chapter is really short.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Though I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. The rights belong solely to J.K Rowling, this is just a little bit of fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sun was setting when Harry finally decided to go inside for the night. He had been passing the warm, summer evening reading at the base of the willow tree that resided in the back garden. Heaving himself up, Harry idly brushed the stray dirt from his jeans and picked up his forgotten book that was now resting in a tented position on the ground.

As Harry strode across the lawn towards the back door, he heard a curious scratching sound coming from the back alley. He paused to listen, but everything was quiet, save for the noise that the teenagers were making in the park down the street. Harry continued on when he heard the sound again, an insistent scratching on the other side of the back gate. 

Peering over his shoulder, Harry looked through the kitchen window to see if his father was lurking. At almost seven in the evening, the night was becoming darker in the late summer and so, when Harry saw that the kitchen light was still off, he drew his wand and cautiously crept over to the back gate.

Harry knew that his father’s protective wards only extended to the back gate and that he was forbidden to go anywhere outside of the wards. However, if he stayed on this side of the gate, no harm could come to him, could it? It was probably just a stray cat looking for food or something, Harry mused, but he had to know. 

After checking over his shoulder once more, reassuring himself that his father wasn’t skulking around, Harry carefully unbolted the gate, which opened with a creak. The action was rather anticlimactic. There wasn’t a soul to be seen in the darkened alley. Yet, just as Harry was about to close and lock the gate, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Squinting into the darkness, Harry caught sight of two sunshine yellow eyes before a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. 

“What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?!” Severus asked in a harsh tone.

“Shush!” Harry demanded, emphasising his point by putting his finger to his lips. “There’s something out in the alley.” He explained. 

Severus’ brows furrowed and he gently pushed Harry to stand behind him, drew his wand and peered around the gate. With a muttered ‘lumos’ the once pitch black alley was flooded with light. There was nothing in sight. His father cancelled the spell, bolted the gate before placing a strong locking charm on the door. When the man turned around, his face was thunderous. 

“What did I tell you about not going outside of the wards!” Severus hissed. 

Harry sighed as he moodily shoved his wand in the pocket of his jeans and tucked his book under his arm.

“I know.” Harry insisted. “I just heard a scratching noise and went to see what it was.”

Severus tiredly ran a hand over his face. “If you cannot follow the rules then you will no longer be allowed in the garden.” His father warned. 

Harry nodded before looking up and meeting his father’s gaze. The man looked exhausted. He didn’t know why, but his father had been acting strangely for weeks. The man seemed so on edge and he was watching Harry like a hawk. His monitoring was starting to become suffocating. Harry was unsure whether it was a result of the Chamber of Secrets fiasco last year or whether his father was just being overprotective. 

“Alright then.” His father said, breaking the silence. “Let’s go back inside.” 

Nodding his head in compliance, Harry followed his father back into the house, taking one last look out into the darkness before closing and locking the door behind him. 


	2. A Pre-Hogwarts Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> *I have taken the name of my newest character from the theatre show, Les Mis. I was lucky enough to see it on stage this summer and absolutely loved it and so I had to steal a name from it! 
> 
> Also, this chapter explores Harry and Severus' takeaway preferences. I really tried to think of what the pair would eat and found it harder than it seemed!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

A week had passed since Harry’s strange experience in the back alley and now the time was approaching to go back to Hogwarts. No matter how desperate Harry was to solve the mystery, he did as promised to his father and hadn’t been anywhere near the back gate since.

Although, there was definitely something wrong with Severus. A few days ago during breakfast, his father’s copy of the Daily Prophet arrived and when Harry glanced at it, the paper was whisked away from under his nose. Something was certainly amiss and he was worried that his father was keeping something important from him. 

As it was the day before the train left for Hogwarts, Harry was packing his trunk, making sure he had everything for the new term, he even had something new to take with him this year. 

Harry had been desperate for a familiar and he was pleasantly surprised when his father had gifted him with his own owl on his thirteenth birthday. She was a gorgeous maroon barn owl and her feathers were flecked with ebony spots. He had decided upon the name Éponine after his favourite character from a theatre production he had seen in the theatre over the summer. The novelty of being able to write to his friends was amazing and he loved hearing what they were up to over the summer. Surprisingly, the only person he hadn’t spoken to was Draco. 

In all honesty, Harry was worried. On his birthday when he received Éponine, Harry sent a message to Draco, (under his pseudonym of course), that he now had a more reliable method of communication. The reply certainly wasn’t what he had expected. Instead of the letter that he usually receives, there was a scrap of paper with a hastily scrawled message telling him that things were difficult at home and that he would speak to Harry when they returned to school. Harry knew exactly how unpleasant Draco’s father could be and he was anxious to see the boy when they returned to school. 

Carelessly chucking the last few textbooks into his truck, Harry closed the lid and ventured downstairs to see what his father was up to. As expected, the man was holed up in his office finalising his lesson plans. Harry politely knocked on the open door before stepping inside, lowering himself into the rickety chair in the corner. 

Their house at Spinner’s End was rather small and so Severus’ office was very compact, it was closer to the size of a walk in larder than that of an average study. Harry didn’t particularly like the room, the shelves upon shelves of books made him feel claustrophobic.

“All packed?” His father asked as he scribbled a note and placed it onto a stack of precariously balanced parchments.

“Yep.” Harry confirmed, swinging his legs back and forth idly. 

“Good. I am almost finished here and then we will sort out dinner.” Severus replied.

“Okay. What are we having?” 

Severus raised his head from his work. “Well, seeing it is the last day of the summer break, a takeaway seems fitting.”

“Yes!” Harry said enthusiastically. 

His father must be tired if he had conceded on getting a takeaway, they only ever ate out if they had been out and about all day.

“Are we going to Daniel’s?” Harry asked.

“Yes, if you are up for that?” Severus responded.

“Of course!” Harry replied with a chuckle.

‘Daniel’s’ was the local fish and chip shop at the end of the street. After trying all sorts of takeaway last year to see what he liked, Harry had decided that fish and chips was his favourite. If Harry was being honest, he had become quite friendly with the owners son, Billy, and they would often drop in for a sneaky punnet of chips when they were out playing. Billy’s father, Euan, would always give them extra portions. 

“Are you having your usual? I’ll go and get it if you like?” Harry offered, hoping that he would have the opportunity to see his friend again, he hadn’t seen him much with his father’s overprotectiveness. 

“It’s alright, Harry.” His father insisted, stacking his papers into piles before flicking his wand and sending them all into the open trunk beside his desk. “I am in need of some air and so I will collect it tonight. Perhaps you could sort the cutlery and find a film to watch?” Severus suggested, sweeping out of the room to gather his Muggle money from the drawer under the sink. 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry replied solemnly, making his way into the kitchen and over to the cutlery drawer to grab a couple knives and forks. 

“Alright then. I will only be a few minutes.” Severus promised as he grabbed his keys. “Your usual?”

“Yeah, please.” Harry replied, padding into the living room.

“Curry sauce?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Of course!” Harry replied with mock indigence. “What sort of a question is that?”

“Indeed.” His father said with a snort. “I will be back soon.” Severus assured him as he strode out the door, locking it behind him before strolling down the path. 

Harry sighed to the empty room. He knew that Severus was only trying to protect him, but he was going to have to say something soon. Harry had the familiar feeling of being restricted and he didn’t like that at all, it reminded him of the Dursley’s with their constraints and impossible rules. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry turned his attention to choosing a film. Walking over to the small cabinet, Harry opened it and started rummaging through his father’s collection of VHS tapes. As he flicked through them, Harry knew that he wanted something he had seen before. He was so knackered he just planned on falling asleep whilst watching one of his favourites. 

Taking out a stack of his favourite films, Harry began whittling it down until he had two films in his hands, E.T. in one and The Karate Kid in the other. After thinking on it some more, Harry chose E.T. and shoved it into the VCR, setting the tape to rewind whilst he went to rip off a wad of kitchen roll to use as napkins. 

Sitting back down on the sofa, Harry paused the film at the start and waited for his father to return. As if on cue, Harry heard the key being rammed into the lock and the door swung open admitting his father. Looking down at himself, Harry realised he was still in his day clothes. That wasn’t on. If you were going to binge on a takeaway in front of the T.V, it had to be done in pyjamas. 

With that, Harry rushed past his father and sprinted up the stairs to his room.

“Where are you off to?” Severus called up to him.

“Getting my pyjamas on!” Harry shouted back, flinging his clothes and shoving the new garments on before thundering back down the stairs.

Walking into the living room, his father was setting the food out on the coffee table before he retreated to wash his hands and change his own clothes. Though he was desperate to dig in, Harry patiently waited for his father to return before tucking into his food.

“What film did you decide on then, Harry?” Severus asked as he took his seat next to Harry on the settee.

“E.T.” Harry replied as he unwrapped his portion of fish and chips. 

“Good choice.” His father said before picking up his own portion and leaning back against the sofa cushions. 

Harry played the film before leaning across and grabbing the pot of curry sauce before settling back on the sofa. He spared no time in getting stuck in and quickly stabbed a chip and popped it into his mouth with a satisfied hum. His father on the other hand picked up his pot of tartare sauce and meticulously poured it into the corner of his punnet.

Harry turned his nose up. “Tartare sauce?” He asked in disbelief. “What kind of animal are you?” Harry asked in mock indigence.

“I simply have more refined taste buds than the common youth.” Severus replied dryly which earned him a playful shove from Harry. 

As the evening went on, Harry became engrossed in the film and happily dipped his chips into his curry sauce periodically. As Harry was nearing the bottom of the punnet, his eyes started to droop and he wisely placed his remains on the coffee table before snuggling down and resting his head on the arm of the sofa. 

It seemed only minutes later that he felt himself being lifted bridal style from the settee, his head coming to rest on his father’s shoulder.

“You are getting too old for this.” His father murmured above him.

“M’not.” Harry argued and his father chuckled as he set him onto his bed.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Severus said as he made his way towards the door. 

Harry merely grunted in response before allowing sleep to claim him.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Sorry for being so slow with the updates recently, if you have been reading my other story, 'Facility', you'll know that I plan to update more regularly now that I have settled in to my Uni course a little bit. 
> 
> These chapters are, at this time, unedited and so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

Early the next morning, Harry found himself trying to coax his stubborn owl into her cage with a treat.

“Come on, girl.” He said, trying to pique her interest.

Éponine was having none of it and she simply glared at him in disbelief. 

Harry sighed and rose from his kneeling position on the floor. 

“Fine, then.” He conceded, angrily throwing the treat into the open bird cage before trudging over to the other side of the room to pick up some last minute essentials.

When his back was turned, he heard a flutter of wings and slowly turned his head to see that Éponine now had her head in the cage and was pecking at the treat. Rushing over, Harry gently nudged his owl in before quickly fastening the door closed.

“Ha!” He said triumphantly. “I got you!” 

Éponine looked less than impressed and appeared to sulk having lost the battle.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and his father’s head popped around the door frame.

“Are you ready?” Severus asked, his eyes sweeping around the room to see whether Harry was organised. 

“Yep, just about.” Harry confirmed, grabbing his broom and setting it atop of his closed trunk. “Éponine wasn’t behaving, but I won.” 

“I can see.” Severus smirked as he glared at the detritus scattered across the floor. 

“Sorry.” Harry said guiltily, kneeling down with the intention of cleaning the mess up when his father simply flicked his wand and vanished the mess. 

“Never mind, let us depart.” Severus said, waving his wand again to shrink Harry’s belongings before pocketing them. 

Harry nodded, lifting Éponine’s cage and following his father out of the bedroom door.

Despite Harry’s best efforts, this year he hadn’t been able to convince his father to let him take the Hogwarts Express to school. After the events of last year, Severus insisted that Harry apparated with him to Hogwarts. Harry was not impressed, he hated apparating with a passion.

Harry met his father who was waiting in the back garden for him. Once the man had locked the back door, Severus extended his hand out to him.

“It may be best if I take Éponine.” He admitted.

“Yeah, that would probably be best.” Harry agreed, handing the owl cage over to Severus, causing Éponine to make a displeased screech. 

Severus simply rolled his eyes at the birds antics and adjusted his hold on the bulky cage. His father wasn’t too fond of any animal and so Harry was grateful that he even considered letting him have a pet in the first place. 

His father held out his arm in open invitation. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Harry confirmed, closing his eyes as he clutched his father’s arm and felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

————————————————————————————————————————

Harry’s feet collided heavily with the ground upon landing and his knees jolted painfully. Fighting off the urge to retch, he righted himself as his father thrust the bird cage towards him. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Harry declared, covering his mouth with one hand whilst reaching out to take the cage from his father. 

Severus just hummed and, as Harry looked around, he noticed that they were standing in an alleyway in Hogsmeade rather than outside the school gates. 

“Why did you apparate us here?” Harry asked in confusion. 

“Well.” Severus began. “Some members of Pureblood families dislike Muggle transportation and so insist on apparating their children to Hogwarts, therefore, we cannot be seen together.”

“Bloody Pureblood supremacists.” Harry huffed as he started trudging up the cobbled street. 

“Hold on a minute, Harry.” His father called and Harry came to a halt. 

As he turned around, he saw that Severus was holding out his Invisibility Cloak. 

Harry looked at him curiously. 

“Why would I need my cloak? Hogwarts is a ten minute walk.” 

“This way we can walk together.” Severus said simply.

Harry didn’t dare argue and just took the cloak from his father before draping it over himself and Éponine. 

“Right, meet me back in my quarters.” Severus whispered to thin air. 

“Okay.” Harry muttered back before heading up the road. 

Being early September, the weather was still rather temperate and Harry began to grow warm under the cloak. He daren’t take it off though, he knew his father would be furious if he did. Luckily, he was nearly there and he could see the familiar winged boar statues in the distance. 

When Harry got closer, he noticed a shadow looming over the school gates. Squinting his eyes, he saw that it wasn’t a shadow at all…it was some sort of dark, wraith-like creature. Despite being warm mere moments ago, Harry now felt a bone-deep chill and his teeth began to chatter. 

Not liking the feeling at all, Harry turned around to take refuge behind his father and realised that he wasn’t there. He must have been so lost in his own thoughts that he had gone on ahead of him. Deciding to wait for the man to catch up, Harry planned to stand by the edge of the path when one of the figures swept out from between the trees. 

Before he could even react, the creature held a decaying hand out in front of him and an overwhelming sadness descended over him. He was completely frozen to the spot and the owl cage slipped from his grasp, the only thing that permeated his mind were sickly, rasping breaths. Feeling clammy, darkness crept to the edges of Harry’s vision and he heard an ear-piercing scream before everything faded to black.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Severus’ POV_

_Severus was lost in deep thought as he ambled up to the castle. He was constantly on a knifes edge as of late, however that was probably due to the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban prison. From mid-July the Prophet was plastered with pictures of the insane criminal and there were posters of him every few feet anywhere in the Wizarding World. He was just glad that Harry hadn’t seen any in Hogsmeade._

_Even though he knew it would be made apparent eventually, Severus didn’t have the heart to tell Harry. The boy was overly curious and trouble just seemed to follow him like a parasite. No, it was better that he is left in the dark for the time being for his own protection._

_Rounding the final corner before the castle gates, Severus was sickened when he saw the familiar form of a Dementor floating over a patch of grass at the edge of the road. Though nothing on the ground was visible, Severus knew that Harry was lying there as his owl cage was poking out from under the Invisibility Cloak._

_With practiced ease, Severus waved his wand and sent his Patronus towards the soul-sucking monsters. The doe galloped gracefully over to the Dementors, penetrating their darkness with her light and forcing them to retreat into the surrounding woods. _

_Severus rushed over to where Harry’s owl lay forgotten before fumbling around for the Invisibility Cloak and whipping it off in one fluid motion. His son was white as a sheet and a sheen of sweat coated his brow. Kneeling down, Severus placed the back of his hand against Harry’s forehead before tapping his face lightly._

_“Harry?” He called out gently and was met with no response. _

_After calling out to his son a few times with no luck, Severus waved his wand and muttered. ‘Enervate.’ _

_————————————————————————————————————————_

Harry’s POV

Harry audibly groaned when he came around, trying to remember when he had fallen asleep. He laid there for a matter of seconds before he shot up into a sitting position, almost head butting his father in the process. 

“Dad!” Harry said desperately. “We have to do something…I, I heard a woman. She was screaming, we have to…”

“Harry, calm down and lower your voice.” His father intoned, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry started again. “Is someone hurt? I heard a woman screaming.”

His father’s brow furrowed. “No, Harry. We are the only ones here.” Severus reassured him before casting a ‘Revelio,’ which indeed showed that no-one else was in the vicinity. 

“But, I don’t understand…” Harry continued. 

“You had a run in with a Dementor, they can make you experience very usual things.” Severus admitted, slowly helping Harry to his feet. “I assure you that the only one that was hurt was you.” He muttered, “As always.” 

As Harry stood up, his head spun and he clenched his eyes shut and desperately grasped onto his father’s arm.

“Alright?” Severus asked, resting his cold hand at the base of Harry’s neck to ground him. 

The dizziness went as quickly as it came and Harry nodded before bending down to pick up Éponine, whose cage was still upturned. If she was in a mood before, Harry certainly wasn’t going to be in her good books now.

“Sorry, girl.” Harry said apologetically before digging an owl treat out of her pocket and poking it through the bars. 

Looking up, his father was holding the cloak out for him and the man looked around anxiously, afraid that they would be spotted together. Harry took the cloak but his father stopped him just before he put it on. 

“Once you have the cloak on, hold onto the sleeve of my robe so that I know you are there. You may be a bit unsteady on your feet for a bit.” Severus explained. 

Harry nodded his assent, throwing the cloak over his head before clutching onto his father’s robe sleeve and following him up to the castle. 

————————————————————————————————————————

The pair hadn’t run into anyone on the way to their quarters and so they needn’t have worried about being seen together. Nevertheless, you can guarantee that they would have been spotted if they hadn’t taken the proper precautions. 

Harry slumped down onto the settee gratefully and placed Éponine and her cage on the floor beside him. His father bustled around for a bit before coming back into the living room and handing Harry a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Harry eyed it quizzically. 

“Drink up.” His father ordered as he lowered himself into his arm chair whilst continuing to stare at Harry.

“Why? It’s a bit early for hot chocolate isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“That it may be, but chocolate has been found to induce endorphins and so successfully combats the effects of being assaulted by a Dementor.” Severus explained casually.

“Oh.” Harry replied simply before nursing his hot chocolate and instantly felt his insides begin to thaw. 

Silence fell for a little while but Harry’s curiosity couldn’t be dampened.

“What were those Dementor things then? And why are they at Hogwarts?” He asked in-between sips.

His father sighed before turning towards him and giving Harry his full attention. 

“Dementors are dark creatures that guard Azkaban. Are you familiar with Azkaban?”

Harry shook his head sheepishly.

“Azkaban is the one, and only wizarding prison in Britain. Dark wizards who have committed heinous crimes end up inside the walls of Azkaban. They work with the Ministry to stop convicts from escaping and have done so for many years. It is particularly effective as dementors manage to drain a person of happiness, every pleasant memory until you are left with nothing but the thoughts and memories that lurk in the dark recesses of your mind. If the crime is serious enough, the Ministry allows a Dementors Kiss to be performed in which the creature sucks out the soul of the victim until they are nothing more than an empty shell of a human being.”

Harry visibly shivered. “That sounds awful.” He admitted. “I was only around one for a couple of minutes and I felt as though I’d never smile again.” Harry visibly shuddered. “Why did I pass out though? You didn’t mention the Dementors causing people to faint?”

“I don’t know, Harry.” Severus replied and he seemed sincere. “Dementors effect people in different ways and bring forth a persons darkest memories and experiences. It may have just been your body’s defence mechanism.” The man reasoned. 

“But why would we need prison guards at Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, Harry.” Severus replied tiredly, rubbing his temples. “I’m sure that Dumbledore will explain during the Welcome Feast.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Harry agreed, draining the last of his hot chocolate before setting his mug down on the adjacent coffee table. 

“Anyway, I’d better take Éponine to the Owlery and go down to the dorm to unpack.” Harry said, heaving himself off of the settee and picking up the owl cage which still housed a very put-out owl. “I’ll see you at the feast, yeah?” He added. 

“Indeed you will.” His father replied. 

As he was about to leave, Harry was called back.

“Harry?” 

“Yeah?” He replied, poking his head around the door.

“Try and avoid trouble, will you?” Severus said with a smirk.

“I’ll try.” Harry replied with a chuckle before closing the door softly behind him.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Severus' POV_

_As soon as the door closed, Severus leant forward and rested his head in his hands. They had barely made it past the gates of Hogwarts and he already knew they were in for a difficult year. _

_Admittedly, Severus knew all about the Dementors guarding Hogwarts, but it had completely slipped his mind. If he had remembered, he would have made sure that Harry was close by him on their walk from Hogsmeade from the get go. Nevertheless, though his son was a little shaken, he was unharmed but it was Harry’s descriptions of what happened that unsettled him. He had never heard of a reaction that severe from being in the mere presence of a Dementor. Sure it made people feel dreadful and uncomfortable but the feeling tended to disappear on it’s own. _

_Also, what was it that his son had said? He’d heard a woman scream? That definitely had to be a memory, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the cow of a woman, Petunia, screeching at Harry for one thing or another. But didn't he say that the woman needed help? The situation baffled him. _

_He knew very well that Harry was in danger this year, what with Sirius Black having escaped from Azkaban. Though he was aware that keeping Harry in the dark about this was going to betray the boy’s trust, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell him. His son’s short life had already been filled with so much fear and hardship, he didn’t know how much more the boy could handle before he started to crumble. Severus hoped against hope that Black would be caught before his son ever found out about his insane Godfather. _


	4. Times of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Two updates in a week! I am hoping my schedule will even out over the next couple of weeks so I am hoping to update every Friday as I have done in the past. Fingers crossed!
> 
> This chapter is unedited at this time so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

Harry’s POV

Harry had just finished unpacking and was heading up to the common room when he collided with someone on the stairwell. He was planning on keeping his head down with a muttered apology but was pleasantly surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

“Harry!” The familiar voice said jovially, and Harry raised his head to be greeted with a grinning Theo.

“Hey, Theo. Christ, am I getting shorter or have you just had a growth spurt?” Harry asked jokingly, though he did almost have to crane his neck to make eye contact with the boy.

His friend chuckled. “Must have grown. I had to get new robes before the start of the year, my old ones were up to my ankles. Don’t worry kid, you’ll catch up.” Theo teased and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Hey!” Harry shouted indignantly as he started his smoothing his hair down, trying to make it lie flat to no avail. 

“Anyway, Daph is getting settled in her dormitory but Draco’s chilling in the common room. I’ll meet you up there?” 

“Sure, I’m all unpacked so I’ll wait in the common room with Draco. See you in a bit then, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I won’t be long, just dumping my trunk in the dorm.” 

“Okay, see yuh.” Harry said before ascending the stairs to the common room. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Harry’s eyes scanned the crowd of gathered Slytherin’s in an attempt to locate Draco. He couldn’t see him anywhere. He then spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair that was peeping over the back of a winged back armchair. 

Smiling to himself, Harry weaved his way over to his friend before poking his head around the armchair with a wide grin. His grin soon faded however when he caught sight of Draco. The boy looked ill. Draco had always been lanky but he seemed to have lost more weight, if the gauntness of his face was anything to go by, and he was so pale that his skin almost matched the colour of his hair. The only thing that stood out from his apparent transparency were the dark circles under his eyes. 

Deciding he should probably make his presence known, Harry called out softly.

“Draco?”

His friend’s head spun around and Harry was glad when the blonde offered him a tentative smile. 

“Hi, Harry. It’s good to see you.” Draco said politely. 

“It’s good to see you too, Draco. I’ve been worried about you.” Harry replied honestly. “I got your note and I was confused.”

Draco grimaced and averted his gaze. “I’m sorry, Harry. Lets just say that my father has been even more…difficult this summer.”

“What happened? Did he-“ Harry continued before he was interrupted.

“Hey there you two, I wondered where you had gotten to.” Daphne announced as she moseyed over to them. 

She looked at Harry and before her eyes settled on Draco.

“Well you look like shit, Draco.” She said in a deadpanned voice. 

“Why thank you, Daphne.” Draco replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I can always count on you to say it as it is.”

“Shut it, you love my honesty.” She said playfully with a grin. “And, Harry, you look a darn sight better than Draco.”

“Thanks…I guess?” Harry responded with a smirk, though his eyes kept sneaking glances at Draco, he was really worried. 

“If you lot have quite finished.” Theo butted in as he made his over to the trio. “The feast will be starting soon and I for one could eat a winged horse.”

“Is that all you ever think about?” Daphne replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Alright, lets go.” Draco announced before leading the group along to the Great Hall.

————————————————————————————————————————

Something about Draco was off and Harry was determined to find out what it was, though as he walked into the Great Hall, Harry couldn’t help but smile when he caught sight of a familiar mop of bushy hair by the Gryffindor table. His friend happened to turn around at that moment and came barrelling towards him.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, hugging him with such force that he was nearly tackled to the ground. 

“Hey, Hermione. How are you and how was your summer?” Harry asked, hugging his friend back tightly. 

“It was great, thank you. My parents and I went to Rome for a week and it was amazing! There is such a lot of magical history there. How was your summer?”

“That’s sounds awesome, Hermione. Yeah, my summer was okay, a bit boring though.” Harry shrugged. “Did you manage to catch up on all the work you missed last year?”

“Yes, thanks to your notes, I finished it in the first two weeks of the summer.” 

“That’s good to hear, at least you can start on a level playing field with everyone else now.”

Hermione was about to reply when they head the telltale tapping of glass signalling that the Headmaster was asking for silence. Sliding into his seat next to Draco, Harry looked up at the Headmaster expectantly, waiting for him to begin his welcome speech. 

It was the same as every year previously and a new bunch of innocent first years tread down the centre aisle before being assigned to their houses. As always, there weren’t very many new Slytherins, they were always the house with the lowest members. Still, Harry liked it that way.

Once everyone, including the new first-years were seated, food appeared on the table and the feast began. Theo and Daphne wasted no time on filling up their plates and digging in but Draco and Harry were a bit more reserved and only went to put food on their plates once everyone else near them had filled theirs. 

Chancing a glance over at Draco, Harry noticed that the blonde didn’t have nearly as much as he usually had on his plate but he didn’t comment on it. He knew that if something was wrong, his friend would come to him and he didn’t want to make a scene. Still, it unsettled him and Harry barely ate anything either.

Harry was glad when the feast was finally over and Professor Dumbledore once again asked for silence. 

“Now, as I’m sure you have all noticed upon your arrival here tonight, Hogwarts is being guarded by the Dementors of Azkaban.”

All of the students began whispering to each other before Dumbledore spoke again. 

“However, they are here as a precaution only and I have been reassured that they will not enter Hogwarts’s grounds, nor will they interfere with our lessons or recreational activities. Stay away from them and they will stay away from you.”

There was a pregnant pause before the Headmaster continued.

“On a lighter note, I would like to introduce you to our newest member of staff. Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year is Professor Lupin. Welcome, Professor.” Dumbledore said warmly, his eyes twinkling as he clapped for the new staff member.

His father on the other hand looked less than pleased with the situation and only clapped a couple of times before the professor lowered himself back down into his chair. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion but didn’t have too long to dwell on it before Dumbledore resumed speaking. 

“Also, our previous Care of Magical Creatures professor has been forced to retire, yet I am pleased to announce that the position will be filled by none other than our very own, Rubeus Hagrid.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock. Hagrid was going to be teaching?! As the half-giant stood up to take a bow, Harry clapped with added enthusiasm, showing his support.

“After all that excitement, I believe it is time for bed. Here’s to another successful year at Hogwarts.” The Headmaster finished before stepping off of the dais and leaving through the staff entrance. 

Exiting the Great Hall with the rest of Slytherin house, Daphne and Theo went straight down to their dorm rooms but Harry lagged behind before tapping Draco on the shoulder and his friend spun around.

“Draco? Can I speak to you for a second?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Course.” Draco replied, standing in the hallway just outside of their dorm room.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, fine. Why?” His friend asked in confusion. 

“I dunno, you just seem…different.” Harry admitted.

Draco heaved a sigh and dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m just tired, Harry. I had a hard time convincing my father to trust me that I am only being friends with you to gain your trust. He really wasn’t happy at first but I managed to persuade him to give it a chance.” His friend admitted, looking down at his feet sheepishly.

“Look, Draco.” Harry started. “If being friends with me is going to make your life a living hell, don’t do it. You need to do what’s best for you to keep **you** safe. I don’t want you to be in harms way just for associating with me.” Harry replied sincerely. 

His friend shot him a genuine smile. “You’re my best friend, Harry. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Draco chuckled. “Let’s just agree that, if anything weird happens around you, I get the credit for it.”

Harry smirked at his friend when he saw someone strutting down the hallway that he really didn’t want to run into. 

“Well hello, Potter. Sorry to see you are still with the living.” The boy sneered. “Are you two fags having a sneaky snog before bed?” The boy teased with a malicious grin. 

“Shove off, Zabini.” Harry warned, turning to go into the dorm room when a hand grasped his arm tightly and pressed him against the stone wall.

“You better watch your mouth, Potter. You don’t belong here and I will make sure everyone knows what a pathetic little freak you are.” Zabini hissed before sharply releasing his grip and carrying on down the hall.

Harry was shaking and gasped for breath as he tried to calm himself down, the situation was too similar to what he had experienced in the past and he tried to push the memories out of his mind. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder but couldn’t help but flinch away.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked, looking worried and lowering his hand when he saw that it was making Harry uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Draco.” He said sincerely, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Are you sure you still want to be friends with me?” Harry asked behind a cheeky grin.

Draco snorted. “Of course, school would be dull otherwise.” The boy replied before entering the dormitory and turning in for the night. 


	5. Sirius Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> A rather short chapter today I'm afraid. I didn't intend for it to be so short but the story seemed to flow better this way. 
> 
> These chapters are unedited so all mistakes are, regrettably, my own.
> 
> Onwards my lovelies!

Oddly, Harry overslept that morning and he had to rush around to even stand a chance of making it down to breakfast on time. If Draco hadn’t come back up to the dormitory and practically prised his eyelids open, he would still be there, ensconced under the blankets.

Thankfully, Harry made it down to the Great Hall half an hour before breakfast finished, and slumped down into his seat at the Slytherin table before munching an a piece of toast and marmalade. As his eyes wandered around the hall, he spotted Draco and Theo talking to Severus, no doubt arguing over the elective classes they had been assigned. Daphne on the other hand was acting very strangely, she was usually rather with it in the mornings, but she sat opposite him looking very vacant. 

“Are you alright, Daph?” Harry asked and she visibly jumped.

“Oh, morning, Harry.” She said apologetically. “I was lost in thought. How are you taking the news?” 

“What news?” Harry asked, his head shooting up to look at her in utter confusion. 

“Haven’t you seen the paper this morning?” She asked innocently, dumping an issue of The Daily Prophet in front of him. “Sirius Black has been sighted.” She stated plainly.

“Who’s Sirius Black?” Harry asked in disinterest as he brushed crumbs from the front of his Slytherin jumper. 

When he didn’t receive a response, Harry raised his eyes to meet his friend’s.

“What?” He asked, from the blank stare he was receiving.

Daphne sighed. “You don’t know, do you?” She muttered, mostly to herself. “Sirius Black is a Death Eater. He got sentenced to life in Azkaban after he murdered twelve muggles with a single curse. The guy’s a raving lunatic. He was spotted in Dufftown, two villages down from Hogsmeade.” Daphne explained. “That’s why the Dementors are here at Hogwarts, they’re protecting the castle.”

Harry shook his head in confusion. “Hang on, how could he escape from Azkaban with Dementors guarding it? I thought it was impossible to escape from Azkaban?”

“We all did.” She admitted. “It’s never been done before now.” 

“Well, what will they do with him when they find him? It’s not as though they can just stick him back in Azkaban, he would just escape again.” Harry mused.

“I don’t know, Harry. I just hope they find him before he tries to break into Hogwarts.” Daphne admitted. 

“Why would he want to break into Hogwarts? There’s nothing here, save a bunch of school children, and anyway, the Dementors are manning the gates now.”

Daphne sighed heavily. “Do I really have to spell it out for you, Harry? If he was one of the Dark Lord’s most trusted followers, who do you think he’s after, Filch? No, Harry, it’s you he’s after.”

Harry huffed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, trying to ward-off the impending headache. 

“Someone coming after me, that makes a change.” He said dryly with a smirk. 

Daphne was about to respond when another voice interrupted them.

“Potter.” Severus spat. “I need to see you in my office, now. There is a problem with the electives you have chosen.” The man announced before striding off, robes billowing out behind him. 

Harry understood the ruse and grabbed his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder.

“I’d better go so I’m not late for class. I’ll see you later, Daphne.” 

“See ya, Harry.” She said with a hesitant smile as he took the familiar path to his father’s office.

Inside, Harry was seething. His father must have known about this all along, the overprotectiveness, hiding the papers, it all made sense now. Why wouldn’t his father just tell him? He was under the impression that the man trusted him, so why would he conceal something so important from him? 

Feeling a bit rebellious, Harry didn’t bother knocking on the door and just threw it open before slamming it closed behind him and pouted as he slouched in the seat situated in front of Snape’s desk.

“I can see you are in a glorious mood this morning.” His father teased, casually waving his wand to lock the door and no doubt cast a silencing charm should Harry blow up. Well, Harry didn’t like to disappoint. 

“Oh yes, rather glorious.” Harry said sarcastically. “I seem to be the last one to be told anything, even when it concerns me the most.”

“Harry, I know you’re upset that I didn’t tell you, but I wanted-“

“-To keep me in the dark, as always.” Harry butted in. “Why do you do that? Why do you say you trust me and then never tell me what’s going on?!” He asked hotly. 

“If you would let me finish…” Severus warned and Harry slumped back in his chair. “…I wanted you to enjoy your summer holiday without having to worry about your safety.” The man explained. 

“Yeah, that was a bit difficult though seeing as you were breathing down my neck the whole time.” Harry spat. “I knew something was up but I just thought it was because of the whole Chamber of Secrets situation last year. And anyway, what are you on about, worried for my safety? I wouldn’t be worried if I was with you anyway.” Harry admitted.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, Harry, but you have to understand that there is only so much I can do. I apologise if I have upset you for keeping the information from you, but I have your best interests at heart. We can never be too cautious.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just hate it when people don’t tell me things.” Harry said with a heavy sigh. 

“I trust you completely, Harry,” Severus declared, “but this isn’t about trust, this is about keeping you safe. Now, I am going to say this once and once only. Do not put yourself in harms way should you hear anything about Black’s location. If you hear anything of importance, you come to me. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal.” Harry replied with a cheeky smirk.

“Brat.” His father muttered good-naturedly.

“Seems as though trouble is impossible for me to avoid.” Harry added. 

“Indeed. Well, you’d better go before you miss your first class of the year. Remember what I said, Harry. For once in your life, put yourself first.”

“Yes, yes alright.” Harry said, admitting defeat and raising his hands in surrender. “See you later then, Dad.” He added before rushing out the door. 

***

_Snapes POV_

_‘That boy will surely be the end of me’, Severus mused as he sat behind his desk, staring at the spot that his son had just vanished from. He knew that Harry would have been annoyed when he found out that he was keeping information from him, yet Dumbledore had advised him to keep the information to himself. He hated deceiving Harry, but if it would keep him safe, it was a price he was wiling to pay._

_Hopefully the boy won’t hold it against him for too long once he’s had a moment to think things through. As long as his son doesn’t go storming headfirst into trouble as always, he would be fine. Though, seeing the events that transpired at the beginning of the year, Severus isn’t filled with an awful lot of hope._


	6. Tartan and Tarantulas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> I'm back with another update for you. Thank you to all of you for continuing to support my story. 
> 
> These chapters are currently unedited so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry’s POV

It was nearing the end of their first week back at Hogwarts and Harry was glad that there had been no further sightings, nor news of Sirius Black’s whereabouts. Even though the maniac was still out on the run, the fact that he hadn’t been spotted close to Hogwarts again was reassuring. Harry tended to avoid the paper’s like the plague but he knew that Daphne or Hermione would be quick to fill him in should anything crop up. He just hoped the lunatic was captured again soon. 

As it happened, Harry and his friends were making their way to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Harry was intrigued to find out what their professor was like this year, he had heard nothing but good things about the man after overhearing students conversations from other houses. The Slytherins on the other hand, had a more critical opinion of the professor, then again you couldn’t always trust the other Slytherin’s judgements. 

Walking in to the classroom, Harry was pleased to see that it looked rather ordinary and aptly decorated. There was no horrible smelling incense that Quirrel chose to burn, nor were the walls littered with pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart, the latter now drooling in a secure unit at St Mungo’s after losing his mind through no ones fault but his own. 

Not knowing what to expect from their new professor, Harry decided to sit in the far left hand row in the centre, finding this was the safest place to sit when you were unsure of the teacher. You tend to blend in when sitting in the middle of the room and you are more likely to be picked on if you are sat at the front or the very back. Harry and Draco took their seats, with Theo and Daphne sitting to their right and Hermione and Ron sitting in front of them. 

Ron still hadn’t been exactly friendly since he had started school but nevertheless he hadn’t been overly hostile towards him either. Harry thought it best to just keep his distance with Ron and only speak to him if he had to. The boy seemed to have a rather volatile temper that Harry didn’t want to be in the firing line of. 

Unfortunately for both Harry and Draco, Blaise and Pansy decided to sit directly behind them, meaning that the could whisper derogatory terms and throw parchment at them whenever they liked. It could be worse he supposed, they could have a seating plan like they did in Ancient Runes. Harry was incredibly lucky in that instance, seeing as he was paired with Hermione. Draco wasn’t so lucky, he got lumped with Pansy. 

Just as Zabini was going to launch another rolled up piece of parchment at him and Draco, Professor Lupin walked in and addressed the class.

“Good morning, class.” The man said jovially, striding up to the front desk and pulling the chalkboard towards him before charming the chalk to write for him.

“Welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. My name is Professor Lupin.” He explained, the chalk writing his name up on the board for all to see.

The man wasn’t exactly what you would expect a professor to look like. Unlike the other teachers who had spotless, floor length robes that carried an air of superiority, Lupin’s robes were tattered and at least three inches too short. He was also rather rugged, sporting two day old stubble and he had a rather nasty looking scar that started at his eyebrow and ended just above his lip. 

No, this certainly wasn’t the kind of person he expected to teach Defence, but then again, who was he to judge? He knew exactly what it was like to wear clothes that didn’t fit, perhaps the man was poor and couldn’t afford to replace his robes. 

As the professor continued to talk and outline what they were studying this year, Harry took a moment to think on why his father may dislike him. He wasn’t arrogant or pompous, (two of the things that his father hated the most), the man just seemed, dare he say it: normal. 

After Lupin spent ten minutes going over their curriculum, he effortlessly moved the desks and the student’s belongings to the edge of the classroom before directing everyones attention to a shabby looking cabinet. Harry wondered why on earth they were staring at a ruddy old cabinet when it started rocking slightly and Harry tentatively backed away. 

“What you all see in front of you is a Boggart.” Lupin began to explain. “Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?” 

Unsurprisingly, Hermione’s hand shot straight up and she started explaining it to the class.

When Harry heard that they were shape shifters that took on the form of your worst fear, Harry felt sick to his stomach. What would his Boggart be? He hated to admit it but there were plenty of things he was afraid of, most notably Voldemort and his newly acquired fear of Dementors. 

Lupin started by picking a random student from the class to face the Boggart and Harry unconsciously took refuge behind Draco.

“What’s the matter, Potter?” Zabini hissed. “Scared you’ll see the face of your dead, mudblood mother?” 

“Piss off, Zabini.” Draco spat back before Harry could retaliate and his friend dragged him over to the other side of the room. 

“Don’t listen to him, Harry.” Draco said. “I don’t feel like facing that Boggart either to be honest.” The blonde admitted with a smirk and Harry’s lips quirked upwards. 

Thankfully Lupin, quite fittingly, chose a Gryffindor to tackle the Boggart first, though not the most courageous Gryffindor he had to admit.

“What’s your name, Son?” Lupin asked kindly.

“Neville Longbottom, Sir.” The boy replied shyly, Blaise and Pansy giggling immaturely. 

“Right then, Mr Longbottom, what do you think your Boggart will be?” 

Neville scrunched up his nose before his face dropped and he whispered his answer.

“What was that sorry?” The Professor asked.

“Professor Snape, Sir.” The boy repeated and the rest of the class sniggered.

“Ah yes, he is indeed rather frightening, isn’t he?” The professor replied with a chuckle.

Harry just smiled to himself, that was the last thing his Boggart would turn into, it was strange to think that people were actually afraid of his father. 

“Okay, Mr Longbottom,” Lupin continued, “As I understand you live with your grandmother, correct?”

“Yes, Sir.” The boy replied hesitantly.

Lupin nodded. “What I would like you to do is…” Harry heard before the man leant in to whisper directly into Neville’s ear.

“Got it?” The professor asked and Neville gave a shaky nod in response. “Alright then. When I open the cupboard I want you to picture what I told you and utter the incantation, 'Riddikulus'. Do you think you can do that?” 

Neville looked rather green but he nodded nonetheless. Lupin smiled encouragingly before coming to stand beside Neville and flicking his wand to open the cupboard. The door opened with a creak and at first, all you could see was a pale, slender hand. Then, as the door opened more, you could see more of Severus until he was striding menacingly towards Neville.

“Go on, Neville.” Their professor encouraged before Neville shouted the incantation. 

Before the students very eyes, Severus changed from his usual ominous black robes into a tartan dress, woollen tights and a hat that resembled a stuffed vulture. Harry couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the sight, if only his father knew what was going on in the Defence classroom this afternoon. 

Laughter could be heard across the classroom before Lupin praised Neville and called on the next student. 

“Okay, you next, what’s your name?” The man asked.

“Ron Weasley.” 

“Right, Mr Weasley, off you go.” The professor said ushering him over to the cupboard.

Ron it turned out, was deathly afraid of spiders. Though Harry will give the boy some credit, the massive tarantula wasn’t standing there for long before it was struggling to stand up on its newly clad roller skates. 

“Excellent, Ron.” Lupin announced. “Miss Granger, you’re up next.” 

Hermione looked a little sceptical but went to stand in front of the cabinet regardless. Harry couldn’t help but snort at Hermione’s worst fear was: being expelled from Hogwarts. That was just typical Hermione. 

“An interesting one.” Lupin admitted. “But not the strangest one I’ve seen. You, young man.” The Professor said, pointing at Draco. “What’s your name?” 

“Draco Malfoy, Sir.” The boy replied.

“All yours, Mr Malfoy.” The man invited and his friend begrudgingly made his way to the front of the class, wand at the ready. 

Harry was interested to see what Draco was afraid of, strangely enough, it was clowns. Most people found this funny, although a few others looked equally unsure. With all due respect, it didn’t take Draco long to transform the creepy clown into a rotund bellied man that kept tripping over his own feet. Harry was too busy laughing at the display that he didn’t have a chance to hide and his stomach sank as he was beckoned forward.

“And who might you be?” Lupin asked.

“Harry Potter, Sir.” Harry replied.

Lupin’s reaction was strange, the man furrowed his brows and scrutinised his face before looking down at his robes in confusion. The man shook his head to clear it and nudged Harry forward.

“The stage is yours, Mr Potter.” The man said before the Boggart started to change.

At first Harry was confused as there was nothing in the place where Draco’s fumbling man had been. But then the door knob turned and a hand came creeping out from behind the door, not unlike Neville’s Boggart. The only difference was that this was a meaty hand that clutched a belt. Just before the rest of the body was going to come into view he heard the shape shifter murmur. 

“I’m coming for you, Freak!” 

That was enough for Harry. He suddenly felt as though he were going to vomit and pushed Daphne, who was standing beside him, in front of himself before covering his mouth and dashing out of the classroom. 

The last thing he heard before taking off at a sprint down the corridor was Zabini sneering. 

“And that’s the supposed, ‘Saviour of the Wizarding World.’”


	7. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone!
> 
> If you are following my other story 'Facility', you will know that I have been out of actions for a few weeks and ended up at the hospital. However, I am on the mend now and am hoping to get back into my writing. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry couldn’t breathe. The whole class had almost seen his Boggart, his stupid muggle, wizard hating uncle and he had run away like a coward. He couldn’t help it though, his instincts just told him to run.

Harry’s feet moved of their own accord and before he even knew where he was heading, his feet had lead him to the dungeons. Or more specifically, his father’s classroom. Not even taking the time to think on it any further, Harry burst through the classroom door and darted through the desks of gawking students until he reached Severus’ desk.

Though his father's face gave nothing away, Harry could tell that the man was worried for him. With a hastily muttered excuse of being assigned a conduct card, Harry barged through the door to his father’s office and straight into their quarters. Wasting no time, Harry darts into his room before slamming the door closed behind him.

The walls were closing in and less air was entering his lungs as time crawled past. Seeing a glimpse of an impression of his uncle sent forth a barrage of memories and flashbacks that Harry almost fell over from the force of it. He perched on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and pressing his hands against his eyes with bruising force in a frugal attempt to stop the deluge of memories.

***

_“Shut up, boy, or I will give you something to cry about!”_

_Harry couldn’t stop crying though. He was only four and he had burnt his hand whilst trying to dish up his uncle’s breakfast._

_“I said shut up!” The man cried before striking Harry across the face and throwing him into his cupboard._

***

_Harry was outside weeding the garden when Dudley came out and trampled the flowers that he was so desperately trying to tend to. Without knowing how he had done it, Harry watched in fascination as the plants righted themselves and looked as good as new._

_It only took Dudley to mention the ‘M word’ to Uncle Vernon before he was being dragged into the house and struck with the belt until angry welts formed._

_“You are a useless and ungrateful freak. You should have died with your freak parents.”_

_***_

Harry didn’t have a clue how long he had been zoned out for until he felt a light hand on his chin encouraging him to lift his head up. The trembling still hadn’t subsided and stray tears were running down his cheeks. As he looked up, he met his father’s worried eyes and he just wanted to hide under the blankets and never have to face the world again.

“Harry?” His father asked in concern, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “What happened?”

Harry shook his head and tried to settle the shudders that still racked his body.

“Uh, well I- I was in Defence and we were learning about Boggart's. I got called up to the front and when the Boggart shifted it was, it was…” Harry tapered off.

“The Dar-

“-my uncle.”

The pair said simultaneously and a look of understanding washed over his father’s features.

“I- I panicked as soon as I saw his hand and I just…I had to get out. But then seeing that brought back memories and I couldn’t-“

“Hush, Harry. It’s alright, I understand. Just take a breath and calm down, alright?”

Harry nodded his head and spent a few moments concentrating on taking deep breaths, just like his father had taught him when he first came into his care. After a few more moments, his father broke the silence.

“Alright?” He asked sensitively, reaching to place a tentative hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry muttered in response, shaking himself as if trying to rid himself of the repressed memories that had briefly resurfaced.

“Now, seeing as you have gotten yourself all het up, I have decided to let you skip the rest of your afternoon classes. Though I expect you to stay here and rest. Is that understood?”

Nodding his head, Harry didn’t even bother changing into pyjamas as he crawled under the covers and buried his face into his pillow.

“I am teaching until four o’clock, but if you should need me urgently, just use your amulet, alright?”

Harry nodded again and remained still and silent long after his father had left the room.

***

Not having moved for the entirety of the afternoon, Harry was still staring at the same spot on the wall and didn’t even notice that his father had finished teaching for the day. All he could think about was what his classmates would say when he faced them again. Zabini was right, some saviour he was, running away from a shape-shifter like a coward.

The thought of having to face these people again made him feel sick to his stomach and he couldn’t give into the childish urge to cover his head with the blankets.

“Harry?” His father called from the doorway.

“Go away.” Harry moaned from his refuge underneath the bedclothes.

“Come on, Harry, you can’t stay in here sulking forever.” Severus declared, making his way over to his bed. “I know that you’ve had a difficult day, but sitting and stewing on it is not going to help you.” His father deadpanned before reaching down and whipping the bedclothes off of Harry.

“Hey!” Harry shouted indignantly, trying to pull the blankets from his father’s grip.

“Enough, Harry. You need to come and eat dinner.”

“No.” Harry argued petulantly.

“Right, that’s it, Harry. You are getting out of this bed right now or I will revoke your flying privileges.”

“Like I care.” Harry shot back. “You don’t get it do you? As soon as I run into anyone from that class they are going to want to know who my Boggart was and why I ran out of the classroom like a sissy girl. Zabini will no doubt have a wonderful time telling the whole school about it and will tease me about it till my dying day. So I'm sorry if I'm not all perky,” Harry said, waving his hands about, “but all that doesn’t put me in the best of moods.”

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I know it is difficult, Harry, but you can’t let this get the better of you. Yes, people may gossip about it for a few days and then it will all blow over and be forgotten about like yesterday’s news. The best thing you can do is carry on as normal and act as though nothing ever happened. Never let it show that they get to you, Harry.”

Harry breathed a heavy sigh, he knew his father was right but the thought of reuniting with his friends made him feel incredibly queasy.

“Come on.” His father said, patting his knee. “I know you don’t particularly feel like eating dinner right now but at least come and sit with me.”

Harry nodded and begrudgingly rose from his bed, attempting to flatten his hair as he went to follow his father into the kitchen.

***

“Harry?” His father called out halfway through dinner.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Severus corrected before moving on. “I thought you might like to know that both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy came to my office this afternoon to ask after you.”

Harry looked up at his father in undisguised shock.

“They were worried about you, but I told them that you weren’t feeling well and were resting in the nurse’s office. However…” Severus broached, “…I came up with something that may be beneficial to you. Now hear me out before you shake your head and decline.” His father added just as Harry went to open his mouth.

“I have been thinking about your friends and it seems to me as though you trust them a great deal. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” Harry replied. “We have our moments but I know that, Hermione and Draco especially, always have my back.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, I was considering letting your friends in on our little secret.” Severus deadpanned and Harry’s head shot up.

“No, now way. Not going to happen.” Harry insisted. “There is no way I am risking your life just so my friends know where I sneak off to when I have a meltdown. No, absolutely not.” Harry said with an air of finality.

“I understand why you would be worried, and yes there is an element of risk to it-“

“-Then we shouldn’t do it.” Harry concluded.

“However…” Severus continued, completely unfazed by Harry’s interruption. “…I think that it is important that you have someone else to confide in besides myself and Professor Dumbledore. Draco seems to be the person you call upon when you are in any sort of trouble and I think letting him in on our secret will be beneficial to us both.”

Harry thought about it for a moment. Could he really trust Draco with such a massive secret? Sure he knew that the blonde would never betray him, but what if he gave the information unwillingly? Harry definitely didn’t want to put Draco in any danger, it was bad enough that his father is risking his position as a spy everyday, he couldn’t contemplate putting Draco’s life at risk too.

“As much as I would like to, I can’t do it, Dad. I know that Draco wouldn’t spill the secret, but what if he was dosed with Veritaserum or something? He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from spilling and then both of our lives would be at risk.”

“I have thought about this, Harry.” Severus admitted. “All summer long in fact. I considered placing your friends under a modified Fidelius charm. Do you know what that is?”

“No.” Harry admitted, feeling slightly stupid.

“It’s a charm that prevents the person it is cast upon to reveal any information that is placed under the Fidelius Charm. For instance, if I gave the information of your true parentage under the Fidelius, no potion nor any amount of torture could make them concede and divulge the information. They can only give the information willingly, our secret would be completely safe.” Severus clarified.

Harry paused for a moment, turning the information over in his head.

“I don’t know, Dad. It still seems a bit risky…”

“You don’t have to make a decision right now, Harry.” His father reassured him. “Sleep on it and see what you think, it was only a suggestion.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Harry conceded. “But, if I was going to do it, I would only tell one person first.”

“That’s understandable.” Severus agreed. “Who would you choose may I ask?”

“Draco.” Harry replied.

Though he knew that Hermione would undoubtedly keep their secret, he wanted Draco to know first. The boy was more likely to notice him skulking off and is most likely to question his whereabouts.

“Draco will not disappoint you, Harry. He is a good person with a brutal father.”

“How can you be so sure?” Harry queried.

“He’s my Godson.” His father replied bluntly.

“What?” Harry asked, completely baffled.

“Draco is my Godson.” Severus repeated.

“Why in Merlin’s name am I only hearing about this now?!” He asked in complete surprise.

“It just never came up in conversation.” Severus shrugged. “Lucius wanted me to become Draco’s Godfather to offer his son protection when he started school. However, over the years, Lucius began to question my true loyalties and so kept me at arms length from Draco. It was around his eighth birthday I believe that he stopped me seeing him.”

“Evil Git.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Indeed.” Severus replied with a smirk.

“Speaking of Draco.” Harry continued whilst he thought about it. “Do you think he looks ill? He hasn’t been himself since school started.”

Severus sighed. “Yes, I have noticed. Lucius is a cruel man to be around, Harry. I can’t imagine having to spend an hour with him, let alone a whole summer. I think deep down he knows that Draco isn’t loyal to the Dark Lord and so makes Draco’s life a misery.”

Harry’s stomach sank. “You don’t think he…he treats Draco like Uncle Vernon treated me do you?” Harry asked tentatively.

“No, I don’t, Harry.” Severus replied with sincerity. “Though Lucius’ words can be cutting, I do not think he would raise a hand to Draco, Narcissa certainly wouldn’t allow it.” The man assured him.

“Okay.”

“Anyway, think on it, Harry. You are welcome to stay with me tonight if you wish but you must return to your dormitory tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks, Dad. I think I might head off to bed now.” Harry said, pushing his chair back with a squeak before heading towards the door.

“And, Dad?”

“Yes, Harry?” The man asked as he casually banished the dinner dishes with his wand.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” His father replied with a smile before Harry left to turn in for the night.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All!
> 
> As I said when updating my other story, long time, no post! Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't abandoned this story, or this series, I promise! 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

Unsurprisingly, Harry spent most of the night awake mulling over whether he was going to let Draco in on his and his father’s secret. On the one hand it would be nice to have someone his own age that he could be completely honest with, yet on the other hand, he didn’t want to put Draco in unnecessary danger. Not only that, but he would have to tell Draco how they discovered his true parentage and that would mean discussing his abusive relatives. He knew for a fact that Draco wouldn’t judge him based on his past experiences, but he didn’t want the boy to pity him. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to look at him differently, like he was a broken doll that had to be handled with care. Basically, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

After turning the arguments over in his head time and time again, Harry had decided to tell Draco. Not only would it mean he had someone else on his side, he knew that his father would protect Draco with the same ferocity as himself. That way, if things concerning Draco’s father got worse, he knew that Severus would take the boy under his wing without a second thought.

***

The next morning, Harry informed Severus of his decision. He had a few conditions, one being that he wasn’t present for the initial conversation and two, that his father didn’t go in depth about what happened in that house of hell. His father readily agreed and assured him that he wouldn’t betray Harry’s trust.

To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. It still felt as though it was a massive risk, however his father had promised him that he wouldn’t take the chance unless he was absolutely sure that it was worth taking. I suppose being a spy for over thirteen years made him more than capable of making important, life-changing decisions.

As expected, Harry was the talk of the school when he took his usual place at the breakfast table. He could feel the student’s glares without even looking at them directly and it felt like last year all over again. Harry certainly didn’t feel like eating but he halfheartedly nibbled on some dry toast just to please his father, whose eyes were boring into the back of his skull. 

Looking down the Slytherin table, Harry noticed that Draco was yet to surface but that Theo and Daphne were sitting a little way to his left. Though, as soon as they noticed him, they stood and moved over to sit opposite him and Harry prepared himself for an interrogation.

“Morning, Harry.” Daphne said cheerfully. “That looks appetising.” She said sarcastically, eyeing Harry’s piece of dry toast.

“Yeah.” Harry admitted, running a hand through his hair. “Still feeling a little queasy, you know?” He asked, hoping that they didn’t pry.

“Yeah, what happened in Defence yesterday anyway?” Theo asked, but before Harry could even formulate a response, Theo received a clip around the ear from Daphne.

“He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it, you dolt!” She hissed, looking over at Harry apologetically.

Before they could say anymore, Draco strode along the hall and came to sit next to him. Harry had never been more elated to see his best friend.

“Hi, Harry.” His friend said, casually slumping into his seat. “Urgh, double History of Magic this morning.” Draco added, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a particularly juicy looking apple from the fruit bowl.

“Ugh, I know. Don’t remind me.” Harry responded, thankful that Draco knew to avoid sensitive topics. “I can’t believe we can’t ditch that class until after our OWL’s.”

Draco just grunted in response. “Professor Binn’s lessons are crustier than that piece of toast you’re eating.” His friend smirked and Harry couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

The hilarities were short lived however when Zabini and his cronies strutted into the Great Hall.

“Alright there, Potter?” Zabini sneered, his sidekicks sniggering. “Supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World too much of a coward to face a shape-shifter? Who was it anyway, Potter?”

Before Harry could snap back, Draco came to his aid.

“Oh yeah? Well at least Harry isn’t afraid of thunderstorms like someone.” Draco smirked. “Scared of a little loud noise are we?” Draco hissed.

Zabini seemed to be taken completely off guard as he just remained silent as the pair shoved past him and out of the Great Hall doors. As soon as they were in the clear, Harry couldn’t control his laughter.

“God, Draco, you’ve outdone yourself.” Harry proclaimed as he clutched his sides from laughing so hard.

Draco chuckled. “I aim to please.”He said as they made their way to their morning classes.

Once Harry had gained some semblance of control he asked, “So what is it with you and clowns?”

Draco grimaces and tries to conceal a shudder.

“It was my sixth birthday and my father had arranged for a clown to come and visit. He was the creepiest bloke I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something, you’ve met my father.” Draco smirked and Harry giggled before his friend’s face fell. “Once my father saw I was afraid of him, he locked me in a room with him and told me that Malfoy’s never show fear.” Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry draped his arm over his friend’s shoulder. “You’re father is one twisted individual.” He said dryly and felt the mood lighten when Draco offered him a small smile in return.

***

After a long day of scheduled classes, and a particularly dull double History of Magic lesson, Harry and Draco went to dinner before heading back to their dormitory. That was when Harry decided to broach the subject of meeting his father.

“Hey, Draco?” Harry said hesitantly.

“Yeah?” His friend replied, looking at him curiously.

“Um, I was meant to tell you that Da-Professor Snape wanted to see you in his office after dinner. He said it was important.” Harry said, cursing himself when he almost slipped up.

“Oh, really?” Draco asked looking worried. “God, I didn’t think my essay on Shrinking Solution was that bad but maybe I was wrong.” His friend confessed.

“I don’t think you’re in trouble.” Harry reassured him.

“Ah, okay. Meet you back in the common room?”

“Sure, I’ll see you in a bit.” Harry promised, planning to hide until Draco knew the truth.

***

_Severus’ POV_

_Just when Severus was starting to wonder whether Harry had decided to tell Draco to meet him, there was a light rapping on the door. With a coarse, ‘Enter’, his godson shuffled nervously over to his desk._

_“Evening, Sir. You asked to see me?”_

_“Indeed I did and please, call me Severus when we are alone.”_

_“Oh. Okay, Severus.” Draco replied hesitantly._

_"Have a seat, Draco, I have something very important to discuss with you.”_

_Severus watched as the boy in question perched himself on the very edge of the seat and looked at him expectantly._

_“Don’t look so terrified, Draco, you have done nothing wrong.” He clarified. “In fact, this meeting concerns a friend of yours.”_

_“It’s Harry isn’t it?”_

_“Indeed it is.” Severus clarified. “There is something that he wishes to tell you but he cannot tell you himself. This kind of information needs to be secured with the Fidelius charm.”_

_The boy’s eyes widened. He supposed it wasn’t something you heard every day after all._

_“I cannot give you anymore information unless you wholeheartedly agree to act as Secret Keeper. I can tell you that this is sensitive information that Harry has decided to entrust only to you, and that it has something to do with his personal life.”_

_Severus watched as the boy paled even further and he was mildly worried that the teen was going to pass out on him._

_“I want you to be sure of this, Draco.” He added as he awaited his godson’s response._

_A few minutes ticked by and he could tell the boy across from him was experiencing inner turmoil. Of course, with parents like his, one had to think things through thoroughly before committing to anything._

_“I’ve decided, Si- uh, Severus.” Draco stuttered. “I’m willing to take the risk. Harry’s worth it.”_

_Severus sighed in relief. “I am glad to hear that Draco and I’m sure that you will not regret this decision. Are you willing to perform the spell now?”_

_“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” His godson admitted, standing up on shaky legs and looking at him for direction._

_“Very well, I will start the incantation and then I will ask you to repeat a selection of words that will make you Secret Keeper. Then, once that has been agreed, I will tell you the information that is going to be held under the charm. You are not allowed to speak whilst I am giving you the information and once the final incantation is uttered, you will not be able to discuss this information with anyone besides Mr Potter or myself. Is that clear?”_

_“Yes.” Draco muttered._

_Taking his wand out of his robe pocket, Severus cast a silencing spell before waving it in a complicated motion and beginning to speak._

_“I, Severus Snape, perform the Fidelius charm to nominate Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy as Secret Keeper of information pertaining to Mister Harry James Potter. Draco, will you protect this information with your life and refrain from disclosing this information to anyone?”_

_“I will.” Draco responded softly._

_“I, Mister Severus Snape, reveal this information to Mister Draco Malfoy in full confidence. Mister Harry James Potter had to be removed from his relatives due to abusive behaviour against him within the household. It later transpires that I am Harry’s biological father and that Miss Lily Evans never betrayed my trust…” He trailed off, swallowing heavily after mentioning his beloved’s name, “…I also spy for the side of the light.” He added before waving his wand to end the spell._

_There was a long pause and the boy in front of him just looked on in disbelief._

_“Well there you have it.” Severus said, trying to act nonchalant as he retook the seat at his desk._

_“So you’re…”_

_“- Harry’s father, yes.” He finished for him._

_“And Harry was…abused?” The boy asked, looking even paler than he had before he cast the incantation._

_Severus sighed, “Regrettably, yes. I didn’t know I was Harry’s biological father until the Christmas of his first year.”_

_“What happened at Christmas? I thought-“_

_Severus raised his hand before his godson could continue. “That isn’t my story to tell, nor is it one that Harry feels particularly comfortable talking about, so I ask you not to push him and to be cautious where and when you discuss this.”_

_“I will, Severus, you can trust me.” Draco said sincerely. “Thank you for putting your trust in me and I will leave you to your evening.”_

_“Very well, goodnight, Draco.”_

_“Goodnight, Severus.”_

***

Harry’s POV

Whilst his father was having the all important conversation with Draco, Harry was sat stewing in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. It was getting late and there were a few stragglers left studying in the common room, but most of the Slytherin students had retired for the night.

Harry was beyond fearful of what was occurring in Severus’ office. Despite his father’s reassurances, he couldn’t help but feel the anxiety eating him from the inside. What if Draco said no? That he didn’t want to be Secret Keeper. Harry wouldn’t blame him, it was a hefty decision for someone to make when they didn’t know what they were in for. No, if Draco decided to pass, Harry wouldn’t hold it against him.

As the fire in the hearth began to dwindle, Harry heard the all too familiar scraping of the statue of Callidus moving to admit someone into the common room. Harry refused to look in that direction, if it was Draco, he didn’t want to see the pitying look he was sure to receive.

He heard his friend lower himself into the armchair next to his but still didn’t lift his head and all was silent for a few moments.

“Hi” Draco said softly.

“Hi” Harry replied, still curled up and hiding his face. “He told you then?”

Draco waved his wand to cast a silencing charm before responding.

“Yes, he did.” His friend said and silence reigned for a few more minutes. “I’m sorry.” He added.

Harry finally lifted his head up. “For what?”

“For not seeing the signs.” Draco admitted, looking deeply guilty.

Harry shrugged in response. “You weren’t to know, I got used to hiding it.”

“I know you probably don’t want to talk to me about it but, if you ever do, I will listen.”

Harry smiled up at his friend and he received one in response.

“Thanks, Draco. So…were you surprised about Dad?”

Draco chuckled. “Surprised doesn’t really do it justice, I never would have guessed.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah, bit of an unlikely pair aren’t we? I never knew you were his godson.” He admitted.

“Oh, yeah.” Draco said, running a hand through his hair. “Though my father put a stop to that rather early on.”

“Yeah, Dad said.” Harry replied solemnly before he perked up again. “It’s cool though, it’s like we’re brothers!”

Draco seemed to shudder and Harry was confused.

“Being brothers seems too weird.” Draco admitted.

“What, why?”

“Just seems weird.” Draco said with a shrug. “Anyway, brothers fight and I hope that we won’t, you’re my best friend.”

Harry chuckled. “Fine, we’ll stick to being best friends.” He said before standing up and stretching. “I think I’ll head down to bed now, you coming?”

Draco seemed to jump out of whatever daydream he’d fallen into.

“Oh yeah, sure.” His friend said before following Harry down to the dormitory.


End file.
